The House of Hades (new)
by Mnm102
Summary: Ok, so I rewrote (again) a version of the house of hades. Haha so I hope you like this one better.


**Percy's P.O.V**  
**Chapter one**  
Percy collapsed beside Annabeth inside a deep pit covered in fog, and if you glanced up, all you could see was a endless sky of pitch black. They were in the most deepest part of the Underworld. Tartarus. Percy groggily sat up. Annabeth..." He managed. " You with me?" Annabeth muttered something like, "Uhh" Then sat up and looked at Percy with those stormy gray eyes. Even in the gloom, Percy could make out her face as clearly as ever. It looked milky white, and her lips were cracked and bruised from the fall. Percy took her hand, reassuring her that no matter what happened,it didn't matter as long as they were together.  
As he and Annabeth started to get up, a sleepy yet powerful voice echoed through the cave._ My two little pawns._ The voice of Gaea seemed to be softly laughing. _Your blood will be poured on the ancient stones, were i will wake. You stand no chance now. This is where I am strongest. Your friends are already in grave danger._ As much as he wanted to smack queen Dirt face on the nose, Percy couldn't shake the feeling that she was right. The worst part about Gaea; she never lies. " Get out of this cave." Percy growled. Annabeth added an extra growl to emphasize the point. Surprisingly, she left. " Too easy." Percy said.  
" Yeah. But if we're going to close the Doors of Death, I don't think we have a choice." Annabeth reasoned. The color was coming back into her face, and her lips looked a little better. He should have been depressed, they were in the deepest part of the Underworld, without contact of their friends, and everyone here in Tartarus wanted to take them to Gaea to have their blood spilled, but he had a surge of hope. As long as he was here with Annabeth, he believed it couldn't go as bad as it would be if he was alone.  
He took out his sword/pen in his pocket. Engraved inside were words he always understood. Anaklusmos- Riptide. As soon as he touched the pinpoint of his pen, it transformed to a glowing sword. As he used the light of his weapon to scan his surroundings, he didn't notice anything unusual- until a cold feeling washed over him. A cold feeling... uh- oh. He turned around to find that Annabeth was standing behind him- only her eyes were gold instead of gray. Eidolons. Possessing spirits. When he got on the warship about a week ago, Piper found out that they were possessing him, Leo, and Jason. Piper made them swear on the River Styx not to posses any of his friends again. They swore... so why were they possessing Annabeth? Percy was going to have to think about that some other time. Right now he had a eildon to fight. " Eildons." Percy said in his best commanding voice, " Leave this body now." Man, right now he wished he had Charmspeak like Piper. But he doesn't. All percy had was water powers, and that wasn't much of a help. " You swore on the River Styx. " Percy continued. " Leave this body and don't bother us."  
" Silly Percy." Annabeth chided. " The pit of Tartarus is so deep that River Styx does not reach here, so the promise is broken now." Annabeth laughed in a very un- Annabeth way. Then the Eildon advanced. He started to slash at her, but then he realized that he'd kill his girlfriend if he did that. Great. He might as well die now, it wasn't like he could beat this possessing spirit. " Yes." Annabeth said, sensing his anguish. " Give up." Percy was so mad at this eildon, so mad that it possesed his girlfriend, he did something without thinking it through. He hit Annabeth hard with the back of his sword. She crumpled to the ground.  
Percy realized his mistake too late. He probably did a good job at getting the eildon out, but he just knocked out his girlfriend, and he had no ambrosia or any other medical supplies to help her, and he doubted he could just ask a giant to give him some. I mean, if he had some water, maybe... Percy closed his eyes and concentrated, searching for any water that might be here. No... No... was there water anywhere here? As soon as he was ready to give up, he spotted a very shallow puddle of water, probably about a mile away. He willed the water forward, until it was in his hands. He splashed it on Annabeth's face. Nothing. Then, her breath stirred and her eyes fluttered open. " Seaweed brain," She said.  
" Yes." He replied.

" Your so stupid. You could have saved yourself." Annabeth scolded.  
" And let you die because of me? Um, no."  
Annabeth smiled. " I think I can make it out of here without your help Seaweed brain."  
Percy smiled back. " don't be so sure. " Before Percy could even open his mouth, Annabeth kissed him. A real, full on kiss. Then retreated.  
" We are going to make it out of here," Annabeth said, her eyes serious again. " I didn't get crumpled by your sword for nothing" They looked into eachothers eyes for a moment, then Percy helped her up.

They kept walking for about an hour, and he felt like each step was bringing him closer and closer to death. He forced himself to stay awake, but he felt like it would be such a great time to take a nap... then he realized that Gaea was making him have these thoughts. He glanced over at Annabeth and realized her eyes were glazing over. He kicked her a little, and she jolted awake like she had just been plugged into an electric socket. " Annabeth, you need to stay awake."reminded Percy.  
" oh... right." She looked a little embarrassed, like she wasn't used to her boyfriend having to help her. She probably felt useless. Percy knew that feeling. If he could, he'd undo all those times were he felt useless. They kept walking, until Annabeth seemed to realize that they had no idea where they were going. Thats funny, Percy thought. The child of Athena took that long to realize this, and even he could have realized this a little sooner. Then he put the pieces together. Gaea. She was making them so sleepy neither of them could think straight. " Annabeth, wake up. Its Gaea. " Percy continued. " Wake up!" He added a bit more forcefully. Annabeth finally woke up.  
" Oh, Gods, i'm sorry Percy." Annabeth apologized. " I'm fine. I'll stay awake." No, Percy thought. She's not fine. Something was obviously bothering her. He was tempted to ask her, but even though Annabeth wasn't in the greatest shape, she still knew how to swing her dagger pretty well.  
" so...which way should we go?" Percy asked. Annabeth closed her eyes and concentrated, either seeking help from her mom, ( who turned back to her greek form after Annabeth found her mothers statute), or doing math problems in her head. She finally opened her eyes, and said, " That way." while pointing down the middle tunnel. They continued their journey, and Percy finally summed up the courage to ask Annabeth what was worrying her. " What's on your mind?" He asked Annabeth.

" Lots of things, Percy. I don't know if we're even going to make it out of 're supposed to met Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico in seven days at our side of the Doors of Death. And Gaea's forces are stronger than ever here, and I already feel like i'm going to explode from the magic in this place."

" Its going to be ok, Annabeth." He reassured her, but he had had some negative thoughts too. In the back of his mind, he had this nagging suspicion that some of his friends might be working against him. He also had made a mental note to himself that he should be careful, because Gaea was here, and he could easily control him, but another part of him said, why would she do that? I mean,if Percy was going to be her pawn, then she probably wasn't going to control him just yet, and he felt for certain that some of his friends were working against him. Gaea was probably tricking him again, but you never know for sure.  
They kept walking until the tunnel opened up into a cavern about the size of a really gigantic square. As soon as he walked in, he immediately felt the surge of power that was pulsing through this place. He fought the urge to curl up in a ball and sleep. He imagined that if he did that, his body would sink into the earth, and all that would be left was a little scratch from where he was. Instead, he tried to focus on other thoughts besides rest. He turned his thoughts toward his friends, wondering what they were doing. No doubt they were worried. If Nico did lead them to the other Doors, then Gaea was going to throw everything she had to stop them. Once they met each other at both sides of the doors, well, he doubted that they were just regular doors that you could open and close, he imagined that they had some magical force blocking them, and unless they could find a way, everything on the face of this planet was doomed. Not to mention that they both could not escape this place. Only one of them could shut the doors, and you couldn't stop until they were completely closed. Meaning either one of them escaped Tatarus, or both of them stayed here. Plan A was to let Annabeth escape. He couldn't live knowing he'd let Annabeth die. There was also a Plan B. Percy hoped he didn't have to enforce that one. With that reassuring thought, he trudged onward. As he walked, he kept hearing something that sounded like dozens of spirits trying to give him a warning, trying to make him go back before it was too late. Before he could decide whether to trust these spirits or not, Annabeth stopped him where he was, her face looking ghostly pale.  
**Ok. So I've done many rewrites of my House of Hades fanfic, because I think that all the ones I write are not good, or could be improved. So please tell me if you like this one, so I don't think that no one likes it, and so i dont ' improve' this one. Gracias(: **  
**~ Madeline**


End file.
